Too Beautiful
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: My first songfic. Song and title by He Is We.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Too Beautiful and I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I can't believe I actually wrote a songfic after swearing that I'd never write one; it just seems that they're always out of character since people try to make the story and the characters match the words of the song, but I hope I kept it in character.  
Song by He Is We.**

* * *

**Too Beautiful**

_What kind of man lays his hands on the woman he loves?_

_Calls her angel and shows no remorse and the blood._

_He covers her body in bruises and scars._

_You don't understand just how beautiful you are._

Catherine sat on her and her husband's bed in their small apartment and raised a hand to her cheek. She gently ran her fingers over the reddish-bluish bruise there, her eyes closing and her face grimacing at the pain that shot throughout her cheek at the light touch.

Eddie had left for "work" – managing an unsuccessful band, which he was sure was the next hit just like the last three bands he had managed – a few minutes earlier. Before he'd left, nevertheless, he'd made sure to give her the "daily punch" just because she had forgotten to take a message from some client who had called him, and probably ruined a possible break in the music business.

Sometimes he would apologize afterwards and tell her he loved her and didn't mean to hurt her, but this time he'd just left her lying on the floor – trying her hardest not to cry and show any signs of weakness – and gone to work.

Tracing the faint bruises left on her face from other occasions, she wasn't sure make-up could do the work and hide them, allowing her to go to work that night. No man wanted to see a bruised woman dancing around a pole; apparently no one found it sexy. She had to admit to herself, she no longer felt beautiful as she had before she'd married Eddie. He'd stolen her beauty.

_You are too beautiful,_

_Your heart, it wants something more._

_Those shades of blue on that face you always hide,_

_That smile that beats in your chest._

Despite everything he was doing to her, Catherine couldn't leave Eddie. Deep in her heart, she knew she deserved more than this; more than him. And she wanted something better; she wanted someone to really love her and never hurt her. However, Catherine loved Eddie. She couldn't explain why, but she couldn't leave him. She knew that despite the beating, he loved her, and when he wasn't beating her, he was the sweet, loving man she'd fallen in love with.

So if covering her face with crazy amount of make-up and faking a smile – even if it never quite reach her eyes – every day was what she had to do, then so be it. Leaving Eddie just didn't seem like an option to Catherine.

_When he's done with her beating, he just stands aside,_

_Wipes the sweat from his brow, and yells over her cries,_

_"You don't know what I've been through," he yells, and he says,_

_"You don't know what I've done for you," and hits her again._

He would always blame her. Whenever she did something that made him even the teeniest bit unhappy, he would raise his hand on her and then blame her.

She would just lie there and cry as he'd yell at her, blaming his past for his current behavior. Then he'd start blaming her, telling her how much he loved her, cared for her, did for her, and yelling at her for being so ungrateful. That would make his temper rise once again and Catherine would receive a new bruise.

_You are too beautiful,_

_Your heart, it wants something more._

_Those shades of blue on that face you always hide,_

_That smile that beats in your chest._

_She stands in the mirror, she looks less alive._

_She lifts up her shirt to see she has five_

_Branded fingers on her side._

_She's feeling it all now, but she doesn't cry,_

_She doesn't cry…_

Catherine got off the bed and walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the small room. She looked at her face and saw the bruises on her cheek and around her eyes, the black spots below her eyes, and the once sparkly-blue eyes, which had lost their sparkle long ago.

She looked dead.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and, carefully and slowly, lifted it up, revealing a reddish mark of fingers – Eddie's fingers – on her side.

The bruises hurt. Each bruise on her body hurt like hell. But what hurt the most was her heart; the heart she had given Eddie when they'd first gotten together; the heart he's stomped on, along with other parts of her body.

She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't show any sign of weakness. Standing now in front of the mirror and looking at her bruised, lifeless body, she wanted to cry, but she didn't; she couldn't. It felt as though she had no emotion left in her brain, and all she could do was stand in front of the mirror, stare at herself, and wish for a brighter future; a future in which she would hopefully feel a little more beautiful.

_You are too beautiful,_

_Your heart, it wants something more._

_Those shades of blue on that face you always hide,_

_That smile that beats in your chest._

* * *

**Hmmm... so, what do you think?**_  
_

**-Zohar**


End file.
